Respiratory mask assemblies used in the treatment of SDB may comprise a nasal mask designed to fit over a patient's nose, or a full face mask designed to fit over the nose and mouth of the patient. Air or other breathable gas is supplied by a blower and passed along a flexible conduit to the mask assembly.
The mask assembly generally comprises a relatively rigid shell, e.g., a frame, which defines a rearwardly opening cavity covering the patient's nose and/or mouth, and a soft portion, e.g., a cushion, which spaces the frame away from the face of the patient for comfortable contact.
The mask assembly is usually held in place using a headgear assembly, the frame and headgear assembly being joined using some form of connector.
One form of known connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,826 (Gunaratnam et al.). The contents of this patent are hereby incorporated by reference.
Some patients have poor dexterity, and hence find certain arrangements of connectors awkward or difficult to use. For example, some patients may have difficulty in correctly joining the frame and headgear assembly with the connector. As a result, the connector may disengage during use or may become stuck so it becomes difficult for the patient to disconnect the frame from the headgear assembly.
Furthermore, some connectors are positioned on the frame of the mask assembly which makes it difficult for the user to see the connectors, because they are very close to the eyes or out of the range of vision of the patient. Hence, it is important to have a connector which is easy to use and which is easy to correctly assemble even if it is out of the range of vision of the patient.